Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) based on IEEE 802.11 standard, and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX) based on IEEE 802.16 standard. Routers may periodically multicast a router advertisement message from their multicast ports announcing the IP address of the multicast port. A multi-homed host or node (e.g. a node with multiple interfaces) may wait for a router advertisement before connecting to a default gateway. Alternatively, the multi-homed host may multicast a router solicitation message requesting a router advertisement. The router may reply to a router solicitation with a router advertisement. After connecting to a network, a multi-homed host may broadcast a query to identify available Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) servers. The DHCP servers may advertise their availability in response to the request from the multi-homed host. The multi-homed host may then request specific information from one of the DHCP servers. The selected DHCP server may then provide the specific information to the multi-homed host.